International Divine Kandies
by GuitarChick14
Summary: Six friends are in a band, the I.D.K, and are having a good time. But what happens when they don't have the safety and support of each other when they have to go home? RayxOC TysxHilxKai Maxx? TalaxOC R&R! Blah, I suck at summaries! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! It's me, GuitarChick14! I'm here with a new story that just hit me and I had to write it. So I really hope you like it as much as I...I think I do. Yea...I mean this is only the first chapter. I'll have to see where it goes! So yea...enjoy!

Me: YAY! A new story! I hope it's good.

Ray: Not this again. You're the author...You should know if it's good or not.

Me: Well, I haven't written it yet, silly.

Kai: Let's just get this over with. She doesn't own Beyblade.

Me: Yea, way to break it to them softly.

Kai: Sometimes I really do wonder if you aren't mentelly retarded.

Me: Thanks...or not. I don't know!

Ray: Here's the chapter one!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

(Normal pov)

The sound of the guitar chords could be heard almost a block away as they practiced in the last room on the top floor of a dismal apartment building in New York City. Another guitar could be heard, as well, harmonizing with the first. The beat of the bass drum and the clang of the cymbal made you want to follow the sound. The steady plucking of the bass guitar added a bottom to the song, making it flow deep. The soft sound of the keyboard playing along added a somewhat soft side to the music that wafted through the air. The beautiful voice singing, the last piece of the puzzle, completed the sound, electrifying the music into something truly amazing.

Inside that last room on the top floor of that dismal apartment building in New York City, we find 6 teenagers, all looking to be about 17 years old, give or take. Sitting behind the shiny black drum set sat a Chinese boy with long black hair, bobbing his head along with the beat, his golden eyes shining. His name is Ray. Standing behind the keyboard was a girl, named Hilary, her shoulder-length chestnut hair tucked gracefully behind her ears as she played. Standing tall behind his dark blue bass was Tyson, a boy with dark blue hair, a baseball hat on his head, plucking away. A blond boy, Max, stood holding a green electric guitar in his hands, a black strap on his shoulder, as he strummed the chords. Next to him was Jenna, a bright blue-eyed girl with long dark brown hair, moving her fingers along the neck of a red elecrtic guitar. And in the front, eyes closed, singing at the top of her lungs, was Tiky, a girl with brown hair and black lowlights in a pixie cut.

The song came to an end and Tiky opened her eyes, smiling. "Good job, guys. That was great," she said to everyone.

"Thanks, Tiky," Max said with a smirk.

"You're welcome. I think. So how about we do it again?" Tiky asked her bandmates. Before anyway could reply in anyway, the door slammed open and hit the wall. "What the heck!"

"Times up," said a red head as he entered the room. He smiled and winked at Tiky. "We have some people coming over and we'd rather they didn't see you dorks around here." Another guy entered the room, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, looking bored, his two-toned hair covering his face.

"It's only 11:00, Tala. We paid you to use the room for at least another hour," Tiky challenged him.

"Our price went up. So actually, you didn't. Now leave. Get out. Shoo, shoo," Tala mocked, ushering toward the door.

"You're such a prick," Tiky mumbled as she packed away her microphone. Jenna, Max, and Tyson slid their guitars into their cases and strapped them to their backs. Hilary put the keyboard in its case, as well, and grabbed the handles. Ray stacked up the drums and they all headed toward the door.

"Bye, bye, kiddies! Hope to see you soon," Tala said, smiling and waving at them as they passed. They all glared back in return. Tiky flipped him the bird and grinned. "Bye, sweetie," she said sarcastically. She turned and continued walking out the door. Tala grinned and smacked her butt. She turned back, seething, and lunged at him. Max and Tyson each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her away. She let off a string of obscenities as they dragged her away from the red-head who just smiled and waved.

* * *

(Tiky's pov) 

"God, I hate him!" I yelled, throwing my mic in the back our band's van.

"Don't take it out of the equipment," Tyson said. I glared back and he laughed nervously. "Just kidding."

"Yea, that's what I thought." I hopped into the front seat of the black 12-seater. The back seats were taking out for equipment storage, but there were still two seats behind me. Jenna and Hilary sat in the front back seat, Ray and Tyson behind them. Max climbed in beside me. I put it in drive and peeled out.

"Dang, girl. Hold your horses," Ray yelled, nearly laying in Tyson's lap, which was very awkward.

"Sorry," I apologized. "He just makes me so mad." There was silence for a few moments while everyone tried to think of something to say. Jenna was next to speak.

"Hey, my parents are gone tomorrow night, so you can all come over and we can practice at my place and stuff," she said, brushing some of her long hair behind her ears. She was the goody-goody of the group and the sweetest person I know. She never did anything bad, so I hate her. She's pretty much my best friend, besides being my total opposite. She's also kind of with Ray. They haven't really gone out, that I know of at least, and they've never kissed, but they always act like it. It's weird. But whatever.

"Oh, what a naughty idea, Jenna. I'm surprised at you," I said, laughing. She blushed.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just they hate the noise and-"

"It's fine. I'll bring alcohol," I say, turning onto Tyson's street.

"No! I can't have alcohol at my house! They would kill me!" she objected.

"They won't be home," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

Ray leaned forward and rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay. You won't have to drink any."

"Yes, she will," I told him. "I will make her swallow at least the equivalent of four shots of vodka."

"Tiky, you wouldn't!" she shouted. I laughed. "You should already know that I will." She crossed her arms and leaned back, Ray putting his arm over the seat and brushing her hair. I stopped in front of Tyson's house.

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow," he said, jumping out.

"9:00," Jenna told him.

"Got it." He ran up to his house and we drove off. Hilary was next, and then Max. When I pulled up to Ray's house, he gave Jenna a little peck on the cheek and walked to his door. When I started up again, she turned to me. "Oh, my god, he just kissed me on the cheek!" she exclaimed.

"I know. Was that the first time?"

"Yea!"

"Wow. So are you guys together then?"

"...I don't know." I sighed. We chatted a little more as I drove. I parked our van in my driveway and we got out. "See you tomorrow, Tiky!" she said and ran across the street to her house. I walked up to the door and turned my key in the lock. I walk in and close the door. I hear the living room TV on and see my dad sleeping on the couch. He works pretty much 24-7 and whenever he's home, he's always sleeping. My mom died when I was 2, so I'm always by myself at home. I put a blanket over my dad and notice the three beer bottles on the floor. I guess that's where I get it from. I wouldn't call myself an alcoholic, but I do drink from time to time.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room and changed into my pajamas. I turned off the lights and hop into bed. When I close my eyes, the first thing that pops into my head is-

"Tala? What the heck?" I ask myself. I shake my head and change positions, letting sleep come.

* * *

(Meanwhile...Tyson's pov) 

"I'm home," I say as I open the door, closing it behind me. No one answers. They must all be sleeping already. And it's only 11:15. Lazy people. I kick off my shoes and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I can hear banging downstairs, like someone hitting their head against my brother's headboard. As I drink my juice, I hear harsh breathing and drink faster. When I hear the cries of "Oh, oh, oh!" I chug the rest and run upstairs. Hiro's always got some girl to nail.

I run up the stairs two at a time and walk down the hall. As I take off my clothes, I look at the picture on my dresser. It's of me and Hilary at the park. Max took it one day last summer. We're on the slide, her inbetween my legs and holding on tight, a huge smile across her face. I can still remember her laughing. I flopped down on my bed, thinking that the only thing worse than her rejecting my totally would be for her to say I'm like a brother to her. I pull my pillow over my face and turn onto my stomach, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile...Hilary's pov) 

I closed the front door as quietly as I could, slipping out of my shoes and setting my purse on the hall table. I walked upstairs and down the hall to my room, tip-toeing.

"Hilary?" I stopped and closed my eyes. I turned toward the room and said, "Yea. What's up?" I walked in and sat on the edge of my little sister's bed. She was seven years old.

"I heard you come in. Just wanted to say goodnight," she said, eyes closing.

"Goodnight, Katie," I said, pulling her blanket up as her eyes closed. I left and started toward my room again.

"Hilary?" I stopped again and turned this time toward my parents room. I took a few steps inside and asked, "What?"

"You're home early," my mother stated.

"Yea. We got cut short. But whatever."

"Goodnight, honey."

"Night, mom." I left and finally made it to my room. As I laid down in my bed, all I could think about was that face, hair covering his eyes. He never said anything and yet said everything just by how he stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. I don't know why I couldn't stop thinking about him. I mean, I know that Tyson likes me, and I guess I like him, too, when I think about it. It's just so confusing. Is it possible to like two boys? I sighed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take my thoughts away.

* * *

(Max's pov) 

I hung up my keys and walked down the hall to my room. Everyone was sleeping, except for my older sister Danielle who was on the phone, like always. As I passed her room, she said, "Just a sec, Rachel. Hey, Maxy-poo."

"Hey, Danielle," I said, sticking my head into her room. "Wow, on the phone? How new and different? You're never on the phone. Amazing."

"Shut up, dweeb."

"And she still says 'dweeb.' That is amazing."

She threw a pillow at my head, nearly hitting me. "Get out of my room, retard!" I ran to my room and shut the door. I jumped into bed and flipped on the TV. As Family Guy appeared on the screen, I couldn't get my mind off Tyson. I have no idea why, but for some reason its been happening more and more. I'm just always thinking about him. And not like a friend, either. I'll wake up after having a wet dream that involved me getting it on with Tyson, of all people. It freaks me out. I don't know what's wrong with me.

* * *

(Ray's pov) 

I said goodnight to my mom after entering the house and went downstairs to my room. My two younger siblings, Briere and Micki. So I got moved to the basement when the newest addition, Hiroshi, was born 10 months ago. I threw my shoes in the closet and stripped down to my boxers. I rolled into bed and pulled up the covers, thinking about how I had just kissed Jenna on the cheek for the first time. I mean, I don't know if we're together or not. If we are, then we're going really slow. If we're not, well, I just pushed it in the right direction. I know everyone thinks we are, but I haven't actually asked her to be my girlfriend officially. I probably should.

I close my eyes and turn on my side. I kind of feel bad for her. Her parents are rich and have really important jobs so they aren't around that much. Jenna grew up with a nanny and ever possible thing a kid could want. I'm amazed that she was able to turn out as great as she did. As I drift off, I imagine actually kissing her full lips, feeling her body against mine, my hands touching her in all the right places, her moaning- Oh, crap. I feel it coming. Shoot. I can see it growing under the blanket. I jump up and run to the bathroom.

* * *

(Jenna's pov) 

"Hello, Jenna," mother calls when I walk through the door.

"Hi, mom," I reply, greeting her in the kitchen, her papers covering the table. "I'm working on a big case, so I can't talk right now, sweetie. I have to leave at 4:00 tomorrow morning to catch a plane to Seattle so I need to get this done. We'll talk later. I get back late Sunday." And with that, she's back to work. I leave, feeling dejected, although I know she has to.

I see my dad up in his den. "Hey, dad," I say, jumping onto the chair next to his.

"Hey, Jenna. How was your night?"

"Great."

"That's good. I have to leave at 3:30 tomorrow morning to catch a plane to Phoenix, so we'll have to catch up when I get back Monday, okay, sweetie?" he said, never looking up from his work.

"Sure," I say, trying to sound fine. I leave, amazed at how much they sound alike and how much they have to do. They never have time for their lives, only work. I enter my room and place my clothes in my hamper, throw on my pajamas, and climb into bed. A tear slides down and hits my pillow.

* * *

Me: Well, there's the first chapter. Sorry to leave it on such a sad note, but you'll have to R&R to find out what fun stuff is in store next chapter! And believe me, it is going to be a HOOT! LOL I mean, it was be PARTY TIME, BABY! LOL so please R&R so I can write more!!!

Ray: Wow, that was like the quickest you have every wrapped up a story in. I'm amazed.

Kai: Now I can go home. (leaves)

Me: Well, fine then. Thanks for reading! XD R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!!! Thanks to my reviewer, of which there are 3:

Tikytikytavvi10: THANKS! LOL! XD

hil2378: I updated! YAY! Sorry Max is gay, but I thought it would be funny and give him some inner issues to deal with, you know? Who knows? Maybe he'll end up being straight or something! I'll just have to see where it leads me... : P

though i choose death instead of pointless pain: I didn't really know what you meant by "I'm not an alcoholic!" LOL...so you'll have to review again and explain it to me...I can be a bit slow some times hehe...I'm glad you liked it!

YAY! Thanks to all! Here's a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it: )

Me: Um. Wow...yea. I don't know what to say.

Kai: That's a first.

Ray: I concur.

Kai: You shut up.

Ray: No, you shut up, you little-

Me: (laughs nervously) Now, now boys. Not in front of the nice reviewer people. Heh. I don't own Beyblade!

Kai: Do you concur that, too, Ray?

Ray: God, just shut up!

Me: ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

THE NEXT DAY- Friday about 3:00 PM

(Normal pov)

"Hey, everyone," Tiky said, walking up to Jenna, Ray, and Tyson. "Have a good day?"

"No. School sucks," Tyson mumbled.

"Well, I have to get home," Tiky told them. "Ready to go, Jen?"

"Yea," Jenna replied. She smiled at Ray and said, "Bye."

"What I don't get a bye?" Tyson asked, trying to sound offended.

Jenna laughed, "Goodbye, Tyson. See you guys at my house at 9:00 sharp. You can come early if you want. Whatever." She hopped up into the big black van. The name of their band "I.D.K.- International Divine Kandies" was painted in bright red and blue on the sides and back. Jenna gave one last wave and they were off.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT - 8:50 PM 

(Jenna's pov)

There was a knock on the door. I set down the plate of cheese and crackers and walked toward it. About fifty more knocks sounded before I got there. "Gosh, I'm here," I said as Tiky appeared, holding a large brown paper bag. I looked at it suspiciously and asked, "What is-"

"You know darn well what this is, little miss perfect. And you WILL be having some whether you like it or not. Have fun! You're parents are gone and you'll be with your bestest friends!" Tiky exclaimed, running into the living room and twirling around before falling onto the couch.

"Well," I said, laughing, "first of all, bestest is not a word." Tiky rolled her eyes and sat up on the couch, setting the bag on the coffee table. "And second of all, I don't need to get drunk to have fun."

She turned and smiled. "Oh, yea. You do. If you want real fun, line 'em up, girl!"

"You're terrible!" I flopped down next to her as she pulled out a two big bottles, vodka and scotch, and a six-pack of beer. I hit him on the arm and asked, "Why did you bring so much and where do you get it all?!"

"Do you want to get some for yourself?"

"NO!"

"We have a large storage in the basement and my dad isn't home long enough to care. I also have a really good fake ID." There was a second of sympathetic silence before she continued, "And I brought a lot so that there will be enough for all of us to get wasted!" I just shook my head and laughed. She jumped up and turned on the radio to Kiss FM and started jumping around dancing to Sexyback. There was another knock on the door.

I stood next to it and asked, "Who is it?"

"Max."

I opened the door and Max came in and his face lit up. He ran in and started dancing and singing with Tiky. I just shook my head. Before I closed the door, a car pulled up. Out hopped Tyson and Hilary. They waved hi and joined the two already in the living room, busting moves on my living room furniture. Now we were only missing one person.

* * *

(Tiky's pov) 

"I'm bring sexy back!" I sang with Max, Tyson, and Hilary. We were all dancing dirty and singing loud. Jenna stuck her head in the door way and said, "I'm just gonna wait outside for Ray to come."

"Yea, sure you are," I yelled, still dancing.

"No really-"

"Yea, yea, okay. We ALL believe you, Jenna."

"No, I'm really gonna-"

"Just go!" we all yelled. She blushed and left. I heard the front door close. "I'm bringing sexy back!" I sang again.

* * *

(Ray's pov) 

I had to stop and get gas on the way so I was a little bit late. When I pulled up to Jenna's huge white victorian, I saw her sitting outside on the front porch, swinging nonchalantly. I also saw the shadow of four crazy people inside, jumping around the maniacs. I put it in park and hopped out, closing the door behind me, obviously. Jenna looked up and smiled, walking down to meet me. Her eyes glowed as she skipped toward me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and, I admit, it was a little awkward for me after last night, but I hugged her back, me fingers grazing the soft skin on the small of her back.

I left my arm around her as we walked inside and into the living room. A new song was on, Smack That, and they were still dancing.

"We're all here now," Jenna yelled.

They all stopped and turned. Tiky turned the volume down and sat on the couch. "Finally," she said. "We've been waiting like forever! Gosh, Ray!"

"Sorry. I needed gas," I explained.

"Yea, yea, that's what they all say," she replied, rolling her eyes. She opened the bottle of vodka and said, "Hey, Jenna go get 6 shot glasses."

"Um," Jenna said. "I don't know where they are."

"You gotta be kidding me," Tiky mumbled, running into the kitchen and coming back with 6 small glasses.

"You do you-" Jenna started, but Tiky interuputed, "Long story. Everyone sit down and grab a glass." She filled them up and everyone took one, even Jenna. Tiky explained the game. "Okay, I'm gonna say something like 'I've never drank alocohol before.'"

"But you have," Jenna replied.

"That's not the point. Any one who can answer 'Yes' to the statement drinks a shot and pours a new one for themselves. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, we'll go around. I'll start. I've never drank alcohol before." No one took a sip. "Jenna?"

"What? Doesn't church wine count?"

"No!"

"Fine," she replied, taking the tiniest sip of her shot. Tiky tipped it back and made her swallow the whole thing. Jenna coughed and I patted her back. "I hate you."

"Yea, I know. Your turn, Maxxy."

* * *

(Max's pov) 

"Alright," I said. "I'm still a virgin." Surprisingly everyone drank except for Tiky. We all looked at her acusingly.

"What?" she asked. "It was only once three months ago. Gosh, can you blame a girl for getting drunk and a guy taking advantage of her? Even though I told him to." She smirked and it was Hilary's turn.

She said, "I have a secret crush." Tyson, Hilary, Tiky, and I drank to that. I saw Jenna and Ray exchange a glance. Next up was Tyson. I turned to him, trying not to think about my dream last night, but it was hard.

"I have never sworn in my life," he said. Not surprisingly, Jenna drank to that. "You really are miss perfect," Ray told her. She blinked a few times, grimaced, and said in a very sexy voice, "Not after this." Then it was Ray's turn.

"I wear antiperspirent," he said, smiling. Everyone drank. Thank god. And then it was Jenna's turn.

"Um...I don't know!" she said, pouting.

"Say 'I mastubate regularly'," Tiky suggested.

"No!" Jenna objected, turning bright red. Then she sighed and said, "What the heck. I masturbate regurlarly." Everyone drank to that. Even Jenna, who, I noticed, turned even redder. Maybe from all the alcohol or maybe from just admitting that she masturbates.

* * *

(Tyson's pov) 

We went through the cycle a few more times, switching to scotch when, amazingly, the vodka bottle was empty. It was my idea to start up a game of strip Go Fish. Jenna refused, but, thanks to the alcohol, agreed to play. The rules were simple. The main loser, the one with the least piles, would lose a piece of clothing in this order: socks, shirt, pants. We all decided going to undergarments was a little much.

Since I am such a good Go Fish player, I won the first hand. Jenna lost. She threw her socks off and they hit the wall. The second game went to Tiky, with Max in last. His socks landed on top of the mantle. The third went to me again, Hilary in last. Fourth to Ray, Jenna in last. She sighed and slowly took her shirt off, quite sexily actually. Standing up and pulling it up inch by inch, revealing her flat, tanned stomach, then her pink lacey bra. She threw it over her head and sat back down, leaning forward. Max and I got a good view of her boobs. I mean, she's got really good sized one, what most men would call a "nice rack." I grinned at him and he half-smiled back. Ray's face was bright red and I kept catching him sneaking glances.

* * *

(Hilary's pov) 

It was a shock to everyone when Jenna won the next game. She jumped up, whooping, and then hugged Ray, her boobs practically squashing his face. His eyes glossed over and a silly-grin was on his face, even when he realized he had lost that game. He slowly removed his socks.

I lost the next game, so I had to take off my shirt, too. I took a deep breath and torn it off, tossing it behind me. I thanked god in my mind that I had decided to wear my pretty yellow one with the little purple bow. It really accentuated my breasts. Which, I don't know, I guess was a good thing. I quickly glanced at Tyson who quickly looked away from my chest like he hadn't just been staring at my boobs. Mine weren't as big as Jenna's, but they were still a good size, I'd say. I blushed when I realized I had just thought about that.

Max lost the next game so he took off his shirt. He wasn't very toned, but he wasn't not-toned, if you know what I mean. Tiky came in last next, tossing off her shirt to reveal a bright green and pink striped push-up bra, her boobs in between my size and Jenna's. Tyson finally lost a game and gladly threw off his socks, saying, "God, my feet were so hot!"

Then Jenna lost again. She cursed the gods and stood up again, jumping on the couch. She leaned down and stood back up like a stripper or a hooker would. 'Wow,' I thought. 'The things alcohol can do to a perfect goody-two shoes.' She slowly undid her button and then the zipper, pausing to turn up the radio which was, Don't Cha, coincidentally. She sat back on the couch and flipped her legs up, causing her pants to fly across the room. She stood again and did a little twirl, showing off her matchin pink boy short panties, her round butt cheeks showing at the bottom. If I didn't know that Jenna wasn't that type of person, I would definetly call her a whore right about now.

Ray was the next to lose, gladly pulling his shirt over his head, revealing a tanned, toned chest and abs. I was surprised, actually. Jenna said, "Oooo," and rubbed her hands up and down his midsection, which earned her a blush from Ray. I was even more surprised when Tyson lost again, ripping off his shirt and showing off his equally toned body. I had no idea that under all those clothes and after eating so much food every day that he could look like that. I was very impressed.

* * *

(Normal pov) 

They played a little bit longer until everyone was down to their skivvies then popped in a movie. It was some really scary one that Tyson and Ray had picked out. For some reason, Max didn't want to help. Tiky didn't know why. He'd been acting weird lately though.

So the movie started off with this weird alien creature popping up out of nowhere and killing about twenty or so people in cruel, painful, violent, and very gorey ways. Ray, Jenna, Hilary, and Tyson were on the couch, in that order, and whenever another person's head was torn off or they were gutted out, Jenna would screech and grab onto Ray, burying her head in his shoulder. It was quite funny. Max and Tiky were spread out on the floor in front of them, lying on their stomachs.

By the end of the movie, Jenna was in Ray's lap, arms around him tightly, and Ray had a permanent smile on his face as his hands held onto her waist. Tyson and Hilary were kind of just huddled together, not really touching, but very close to it. Max and Tiky were watching avidly, too drunk to care. They were all exceedingly drunk, actually.

Tiky turned the movie off as the credits rolled. "Wow, that was fun. What now? It's only 1:15 in the morning. I'm still awake! I want to do something else," Tiky whined, jumping on the couch in between where Jenna used to be and Hilary.

"Well, fine, but what?" Hilary asked her.

"Um," Tiky replied, putting a finger on her chin as she thought. "Let's go make food!" She jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom," Max announced, slightly covering his crotchal region. He darted away with Tyson yelling after him, "Good boy, Max, you can go by yourself now."

"Very funny," Max yelled back.

* * *

(Max's pov) 

I had started daydreaming towards the end of the movie as the people were being torn limb from limb. I thought about Tyson. In his underwear. On the couch behind me. And I got a serious hard on. I don't know why! It was really sudden. One second I was thinking about Tyson in his boxers and the next I was thinking about him without his boxers. Kissing me. Touching me. And-

I rushed to the bathroom and sighed as I relieved myself. After washing my hands, of course, I went back downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen. There was food all over the table. Tiky was putting a frozen pizza in the oven while Hilary and Jenna ate strawberries. Tyson had a chicken leg and Ray was eating a turkey sandwich.

"Hey, your back. Eat," Tiky said, closing the oven. I sat down at the table and picked up a container of noodles and dug in.

* * *

(Jenna's pov) 

About half an hour later, around 1:45ish, we all decided that we were cold and put our clothes back on. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and when I came back down ten minutes later, everyone was sleeping. I blinked a few times, looked around, and walked into the living room. Tiky had her head on one end of the couch, Hilary on the other. Max and Tyson were sprawled out on the floor. They light was off. One person was missing...again. I heard a clatter in the kitchen and went to see.

"Hey," I said, leaning against the counter, disappointed at not being able to see his chest anymore.

"Everyone went to sleep. I thought I'd help you clean up a little first," he said, putting a container in the fridge. I smiled, thanked him, and picked up the thing of strawberries. I picked one out, brought it to my mouth, and took a bite. Ray looked over at me and grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just...here," he said and took a step closer to me. He put his hands on the side of my face and, I swear, I thought he was going to kiss me. He actually just rubbed off a little splattering of strawberry juice on my cheek. I blushed and looked up after he didn't move away. He stared right back into my eyes and took a step closer. I gulped and started breathing deeply, knowing what was about to happen. He moved closer, backing me against the counter. He pressed his body against mine and came about an inch away from my face. I could feel his breath on my lips. He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine. It was really short, but something like an electrical shock spread throughout my whole body, igniting me in a way I've never felt before. He leaned back again and grinned.

I placed the strawberries on the counter behind me and said, "That was my first kiss." I looked back up and saw fire in his eyes. In a second, he had me up on the counter, his lips crashing against mine in a forceful kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved as close to him as I could. I needed to feel his warmth on me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter. It was the most amazing feeling. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, then slowly lifted the back of my shirt and let his hand inside.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked, setting his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily. I nodded and started kissing him again. He wrapped my legs around his waist and held them there, lifting me down off the counter and starting toward the stairs. I don't know how he did it, but we didn't fall down like I expected. He staggered down the hall to my room, running into the wall a few times. I shut the door in my room and he threw me down on the bed, standing over me. I stood up in front of him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and running my hands down his chest. He took my shirt off and pushed me back onto the bed, crawling on top of me.

"I'm drunk," I pronounced.

"I can tell. Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean, I don't want to take advantage of you or-" I cut him off by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down on top of me, pressing our lips together again. I reached down and started to unbutton his pants. He got back on his knees and slid them off, his snoopy boxers now visible. "I guess that's a yes," he said, laughing, kneeling between my legs.

The next thing I knew, my pants were off and Ray was kissing my neck, one hand trailing down me toward my underwear. They were gone within seconds and then off came his boxers. Whoa. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that I would remember this in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

(Tiky's pov)

I woke up for some reason that I didn't know. I thought I had heard someone yell, but everyone was asleep. I sat up on the couch and tried to figure out where I was. Oh, yea. Jenna's house. Hilary was right next to me and Max and Tyson were spread out on the floor. Where was Ray? And Jenna?

I gasped. 'I wonder if they...' I thought, standing up carefully and tiptoeing to the stairs. I didn't see them in the kitchen. Then I heard it again. A low moan coming from upstairs...somewhere in the vicinity of Jenna's room. And- there it was again, a little louder and a little longer this time. And then again. It was getting slightly faster. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. I grinned to myself and ran into the kitchen, trying not to laugh so I wouldn't wake up the others, you know, and give the two lovers their privacy. I got a quick drink of water, saw the time was 1:47, and noticed the strawberries out. I popped one into my mouth and then put them in the fridge. I went to the bathroom- the one not by the stairs- and then went back into the kitchen to get another strawberry. I sighed contently and looked at the clock again. It read 1:55 now.

I passed by the stairs and didn't have to listen too hard to hear it. I could Jenna moaning loudly. It suddenly got really loud and I heard her yell, "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, OH, OH, F---!_" I blushed, realizing what just occurred above me, and pushed the thoughts of Jenna and Ray getting it on her bed, the bed that we have jumped on and I've slept in, and got back on the couch, trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

(Tyson's pov) 

I rolled over and stretched. I really had to pee. All that alcohol was finally getting to me. I sat up and blinked a few times, trying to get my bearings. Right, Jenna's house. I stood and walked quietly to the bathroom. As I passed the stairs, I heard something. Something disturbing, and also quite exciting, if you know what I mean. Someone was moaning very loudly upstairs and I could hear a slight thumping sound. I giggled quietly and went the rest of the way to the bathroom. As I was doing my business, I figured out that it must be Ray and Jenna. Everyone else was in the living room. Man, I wish it was Hilary and me. For some reason, there was a clock in the bathroom and it said it was 2:03.

I exited the bathroom, heard them still going at it upstairs, and ran back into the living room, laying down the floor.

"Tyson?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw Tiky looking down at me from the couch. "Do you hear them?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes. They've been doing it for more than an hour now! Is that even possible? He must be setting some sort of record. She already...you know...once and he's still at it," she whispered.

"Are you serious? I wish I could do that...I mean, if ever got the chance..." I trailed off. Tiky blinked and said, "Thanks for the info, Tyson." And then it came again. I mean, they came again. Jenna yelled," Oh, god, oh, god, oh, OH, OH, F---!" Then I heard Ray, "Sh--, god, f---, SH--!"

Tiky snorted and put her hands over her mouth. I buried my head in my arms and tried not to give him a round of applause.

"I just hope they used protection," Tiky whispered before laying back down.

* * *

Me: LOL! I hope this was an okay chapter. I just wanted it to be fun and stuff. Next chapter will be more serious, but still fun, and will start revealing more to all reviewers. 

Ray: Oh, yea!

Kai: We've heard enough from you for one night.

Ray: (blushes) Heh.

Me: Okay, then. Now a word from our sponsors:

THIS STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY...UM...FANFICTION!!!

Me: Okay, that was gay. So I hoped you enjoyed it and PLEASE review! I promise next chapter will be better if you didn't like this one. If you have any comments and stuff, just click the little purpleish-blue button and TELL ME!!! But you don't really have to flame it! HEHE!!! Until next time! XD R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, ya'll! Thanks to all who reviewed so far: though i choose death instead of pointless pain, hil2378, and Tikytikytavvi101! YAY! I know have 5 reviews for this story! WOOHOO!! So yea...I'm back again with chapter 3! YEEHAW! Anyway...enough exclaiming. Let's get to it!

Me: Wow, time for chapter 3! I'm so excited.

Kai: You annoy me.

Me: Sorry?

Kai: You should be.

Me: Well then. Nice to know I'm appreciated. I don't own Beyblade...yea. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! YAY!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

(Jenna's pov)

I took in a deep breath and stretched a little. I rolled over, but was stopped by...a body? My eyes darted open and stared back into golden ones.

"Ray?"

"Good morning, Jen." He leaned toward me and touched his lips to mine. Then it all came back: the party, the drinking, the kissing, the undressing, the moaning and screaming and-

A smile came to my lips as I looked back at him. "That was...amazing," I said, the smile permanently glued to my face. He chuckled and rolled on top of me, straddling my hips. He put his hands of either side of my face and leaned down, sweeping me away in a deeply passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I let his tongue in.

Then I heard the door knob turn and a small gasp. Ray jumped off me and landed on the floor, quickly pulling the blanket down to cover himself as I grabbed for the sheets. Tiky stood there, her face red and a hand over her mouth as if she were trying not to laugh. She said, "Oopsies, wrong door," and left.

My face was on fire. I leaned back and groaned. "Help me up," Ray said from the floor, holding one arm up. I rolled over and grabbed it. He pulled me down on top of him. "Ray, you jerk!" I exclaimed as I was now straddling him on the floor. He laughed and said, "I like it like this."

"Ray!" I smacked him on his hard, toned, tanned, muscular, amazing chest and grinned.

He growled and pulled me down for another kiss. "Let's head downstairs. I'm hungry," he said, pulling me up with him.

* * *

(Tiky's pov) 

"You'll never believe what I just saw," I said as I got back downstairs. I had been looking for the upstairs bathroom since Max was in the basement and Hilary was in the first floor bathroom.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Ray. On top. Of Jenna. Naked. Making out. Moaning. 'Oh, Ray, Ray, Ray!'" I imitated from last night, turning my back to the others and pretending to feel myself up. They all laughed.

Tyson held his head. "Dudes, I have such a hangover."

"I know. Me, too," Max agreed.

"I could really go for some coffee," Hilary said, sitting on the stool between Tyson and Max.

I yawned and stretched. "I'm so tired. I barely got any sleep what with the two little sex bunnies upstairs. God, they were going at it the whole night." I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my bagel. I started the coffee pot and sat next to Max.

"You know what I realized just now?" Max asked.

"What?"

"We never actually practiced last night."

"That's true," I replied. "But we did get a pretty good strip-tease from little miss goody-two-shoes."

"Too bad we didn't have a video camera," Tyson said, laughing.

Hilary looked at him and said, "That would be called porn, Tyson."

"Oh. My bad." Ray and Jenna finally appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Whew, finally. We've been waiting like forever," Tyson said, winking at them. They looked back strangely.

"Sorry," Jenna said, pouring the coffee for everyone. The four of us sitting all exchanged knowing glances. "What?" she asked looking between us all. Ray just sat down, sipping from his cup.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that...um, how can I put this?" I asked myself, resting a finger on my chin and cocking my head to the side. "I just didn't get much sleep last night because you two kept me up with your endless banging!"

I wish I had had a camera because the look on Jenna's face was priceless. All the color drained for about two seconds. Her eyes got ginormous and then her jaw dropped practically to the floor. Finally, the color came back, her cheeks burst into the reddest red I have ever seen on a person's face.

And that's when she fainted.

* * *

(Tyson's pov) 

She hit the floor with a bang. Ray quickly rushed to her side. Tiky and I shared an "Awww, now isn't that special?" moment before going over. "Is she okay?" I asked. Ray gently tapped her face and said little things like "Wake up, now Jen" and "Come on, Jen, open your eyes" and "It's not that big of a deal that all of our friends heard us having sex." I almost started cracking up at this moment of crisis with that last one.

Finally she opened her eyes and said, "I think I'll just go kill myself."

Tiky replied, "Let me know how that works out for you."

The phone rang and I went over to answer it. I picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, Carmichael residence."

_"Let me talk to Jenna."_

"May I ask who is calling, sir?" I asked in a British accent at which Tiky smiled.

_"This is Benny."_

"Benny? Benny? I don't know a- hold on. Benny? Like from Benny's Bar?" Everyone turned and stared at me. Jenna jumped up and dropped the knife she had at her wrist. Tiky set the pan she was about to knock over Jenna's head down on the counter.

_"That's the one."_

"Holy crap!"

_"So can I talk to her?"_

"Um, she's a little...indisposed. But I'm in the band, too. I'm Tyson."

_"I really don't care. I just wanted to let you know we have an opening tonight in our prime spot and we just listened to your demo tape. Be here tonight by 9:00. You go on at 10:00 until 1:00."_

"Thanks so much, Benny!"

_"God, you sound like a chick."_

"Oh. Ahem. Sorry. Thanks dude. Sounds good. Peace."

_"Bye..."_

"Whatdidhesaywhatdidhesaywhatdidhesaywhatdidhesaywhatdidhesay?!?!?!" Hilary exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders.

"If you'll stop that," I said, grabbing hold of her. "We're playing tonight!"

"Oh, my god!" everyone yelled.

After about ten minutes of screaming and jumping around and hugging, I told them all the details that Benny had just told me.

* * *

LATER 

(Jenna's pov)

We voted that practicing now would be bad because we needed to save it all for the show. I am so excited! Things couldn't get any better! We all quickly ran around trying to find stuff to where and finally decided to get the mall ASAP!

"Wait," Tiky said, biting her lip. "I kind of don't have any money. I had to help pay the electric bill this month and-"

"Hey, don't worry," I said. I put an arm around her and grinned. "My parents left me a credit card to use in case of emergency. I haven't touched it yet. There's no limit. And they won't even take a second glance at the bill! Can you say free money?"

And with that we were off. We decided to go with all black from everyone and then we each picked a color to go with it. Of course, the guys said they were done after fifteen minutes, but when we took a look at what they picked, we helped them out. Except for Max. He did a good job by himself, strangely enough.For Tyson: a long sleeve black shirt with "There's too much blood in my alcohol system" written in blue, baggy blue jeans, a blue baseball hat, and black and blue Vans. For Max: a black polo with an argyle pattern in different shades of green, fairly tight black pants, and green dockers. For Ray: a black tank top muscle shirt with a yinyang symbol on the front, baggy blue jeans with white fade marks, and white skate shoes.

And then it was our turn. Hilary picked out a three-quarter-sleeved black shirt with a yellow cami, black skin-tight capris, and yellow K-Swiss. Tiky grabbed a black sleeveless hoodie with purple stripes, baggy jeans with purple writing all over them, and purple Kangaroos. I decided on a black halter top with red ties and red glittery beads along the hem lines and neck, a jean miniskirt that had a red design all along the hem and on the pockets, and black knee-high high-heeled boots.

When we were totally done, I paid for everything and then we grabbed a bite to eat. We still had over eight hours until we had to be there so we went back to my house to chill. We sat around going through our music, deciding which songs to do when. Thankfully we had been together for long enough to know a lot of cover songs. We had a few of our own, too.

I snuggled against Ray as we watched a movie. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, everyone was gone and the clock read 5:37. I jumped up. "Hey, where is everyone?" I yelled, walking toward the kitchen. They were all sitting around the counter, taking turns sipping from a bottle of rum.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Drinking. It helps with the nerves," Tiky commented, gulping some down.

"Why didn't you leave me in there by myself?" I asked, pouting. Ray put an arm around my shoulders and said, "We didn't want to wake you."

"Yea," Tyson added, "and we thought you needed some rest after what Ray did to you last night. If you were a virgin before, you sure aren't now."

"God, Tyson, can you embarrass me some more, please?" I asked sarcastically, burying my head in my arms.

"Alright. Well, you would make an amazing strip-"

I growled and chugged some rum. One swallow, two, three, four, five, six-

"Down, girl! We want you semi-sober for the gig tonight! Geez!" Tiky said, grabbing it from me.

Hilary said, "I'm hungry."

"And we have to be there in three hours," Max added.

"I'll order take-out from Wings," Tiky said, grabbing the phone. And we started getting ready.

* * *

Me: Hey all! Sorry it's taken so long! Jeez. So school bein out for the summer (hehe that's a song) I'll be able to write more and stuff. So I really hope you like this chapter. If you don't like it, I still so I'll keep writing it! Please don't yell at me if you hate it. Just don't read it anymore. Thanks! BYEBYE!!!!! Hope you liked it!...GOD, I'm pretty much retarded. LOL! I'm done now. Bye.


End file.
